Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Background Information
A work vehicle includes an engine compartment for accommodating an engine and a cooling compartment for accommodating a cooling device, such as a radiator. For example, in a work vehicle described in International Patent Application Publication No. WO2015/079749, the top surface of the engine compartment is provided with a ventilation portion having holes to allow air to pass therethrough. Additionally, a water receiving member is disposed under the ventilation portion. Water, such as rainwater, is received by the water receiving member when passing through the holes of the ventilation portion. With the construction, it is possible to enhance a cooling effect within the engine compartment and also inhibit the engine disposed in the engine compartment from being exposed to the water passing through the ventilation portion.
The water receiving member is connected to a discharge portion disposed in the upper region of the cooling compartment. The water received by the water receiving member flows to the discharge portion, and is then discharged therefrom to the cooling compartment. The cooling compartment is constructed to make external air easily pass therethrough to lead cooling air to the cooling device. Therefore, the cooling compartment is constructed to permit water intrusion. Consequently, by discharging water to the cooling compartment as described above, the water can be discharged to the outside of a vehicle through the cooling compartment.